


Way Above Me

by planetundersiege



Series: Shangst Week 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Below, Giving Up, Low Self Esteem, M/M, Microfic, Oneshot, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sad, Self Loathing, Shangst Week 2018, Voltron, Why do I do this to my poor boy?, Worthless, above, praising, prompt, self hate, shance, shangst, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shangst week 2018: Day 3: Above/Below.Lance knew Shiro was way better then him.





	Way Above Me

It was with a heavily lump in his stomach that he looked at the black paladin. Shiro had been his hero for so many years, to many to even count. He had dreamed of meeting him, for them to get to know each other. But he had always felt he wasn’t good enough, he was just a boy from Cuba while Shiro had been an amazing astronaut.

Why would anyone that famous and way above Lance even want to look at him? After all, Lance didn’t even want to look at himself.

But against all odds, he had met Shiro, they had both become paladins. Of course Shiro had been the leader, he was way better than Lance ever could be. He probably thought it was a joke that someone like Lance, so below him were on the same team.

But Lance managed, saved the universe for a few months, and then the feelings bloomed. This god damn feelings, he was head over heels for Shiro, he truly loved him.

But why would Shiro ever like him? After all, someone that high above would never want someone like him, so why even try?

He gave up before he even started, because he knew he never would have a chance.

Shiro was just way too good for someone like him, to be honest, everyone where. He was just a joke.


End file.
